No country for us
by letitbeme.x
Summary: A group of teenagers a forced together with the expectation that they will bond into couples. 'The Government' rule their lives, will they be able to break free and love each other in their own way?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not like anything I have written before so I m excited to write it.**

**Bella lives in a world where equality is everything and nothing at the same time, the slightest illness is the end of you. Bella is now a part of a group containing five girls and five boys, in this group she is expected to bond with one of the boys. But life in this ultra clean and perfected world is not as it seems. Will Bella love the way she wants to love or will the Government dictate that too.?**

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

The truck rattled, we must be driving over a rocky road. The following bump confirmed that suspicion.

I tried to scavenge a look of the outside world through the crack in the side of the truck, but the unrelenting iron obscured any view.

My companions sighed or shifted from their place on the wooden bench. Sleep evading all of us.

I swiped the sweat from off of my forehead and sighed heavily hoping to elevate some of the heat that was burning me up.

I looked down at my dress, the simple pink fabric stuck to my legs uncomfortably. My feet slid around inside my shoes every time the truck jerked.

It was too hot.

I felt sick.

One of the other girls in the small confines of the truck kicked her shoes off in agitation sighing heavily then leaned forwards onto her elbows. Her blond hair fell around her face. She was crying.

The small black haired girl next to her just stared at nothing in front of her. For a moment I wished I was her, maybe she is looking at something better than I was, maybe she is lost in her own world that is better than this one.

We all wear the same, simple pink pinafore with white cotton shirts underneath. These are our 'Transfer' dresses. That s why they are new and itchy.

Judging by the fact that we are all dressed the same it must mean we are going to the same place. We will be a part of a 'group' . We are the five girls that will be matched to five boys. From what I've heard we will be in this group until our 18th birthdays, by that time we will have bonded with one of the boys and then we will be sent out into the world.

What a life we have in front of us.

I wanted to talk to the girls and ask them from which facility they came from, but the silent hours that have passed us have stolen my voice and sealed my vocal chords shut.

Even if I wanted to talk there was no time left for it. The truck came to a sudden jostling stop. Gravel crunched as the drivers feet brought him round to the back of the truck.

There was a collective intake of breath. Raised heartbeats. Clenched fists.

The doors were wrenched open, hot scorching sun light invaded the cavity were in. I went to shield my eyes but my arms were grabbed and I found my self behind dragged away from the truck.

I savoured the fresh hot air before I was thrust into a new building.

I was suddenly very cold.

I took in my new surroundings. The room was blue and angular, clinical.

I felt the other girls come stand by me; we were ushered into a row.

A smart looking woman with caramel hair and a sharp looking purple dress and black flat shoes stood in front of us, a clip bored rested in her arms. The symbol of the government , a set of scales, embroidered onto the bodice of her dress, a larger version was also engraved onto the back of her clipboard. It sent chills down my spine.

"Good evening." The woman said I a surprisingly soft voice. I detected no threat but my guard stayed the same. We all shifted uneasily on our feet.

"I am mistress Esme and I will be you ladies observer. I am here to monitor your health and well-being." Her words didn't surprise me; I have always grown up under the eagle eyes observation of an observer. Why change that now?

"Now ladies, it's time to meet the rest of your group. the young men are very eager to meet you!" she said excitedly.

We were then ushered forwards down a corridor towards god only knows what.

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. review!.xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

The woman, Esme, lead us down several blank corridors. One of girls behind me was breathing heavily on the verge of a panic attack. I expected to feel the same, but I didn't.

I knew from an early age that there is no point on fearing what is to come, because at the end of the day there is nothing you can do to stop the inevitable from happening. But I was still scared, of course I was. I know so little of what awaits us.

I remember back at my old facility, a young woman, she was new to the place and was helping my group's observer. She was nice but stupid, incredibly stupid. Which in the end worked to my advantage, she was a little free with what she said so I was able to find out more than The Government would have liked.

I found out that once I turned 16 I would be leaving the facility, which was for children the ages 11 to 16, and be going to the next facility the one for 16 to 18 year olds, here I would be preparing for the outside world and that part of that preparing would be to be bonded to a boy and that we would then be a couple. Those words had confused me for so many years, and that is what's scaring me, the confusion.

Is anyone going to explain this new life to us?

The atmosphere immediately changed when we passed through new corridors, this time there were doors on either side of path. On the doors were numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and so on and on with the un-missable symbol of The Government displayed underneath them. No windows.

These were the group rooms, I recognised them now. There were bigger gaps in between the doors than there were at the last place, which meant that the rooms were bigger. I suddenly felt almost excited to see what it would be like inside one of them; I knew that in these rooms there would be a section for the boys and a section for the girls.

Esme's clicking heals pulled me back to reality just in time for me to realise that we had stopped outside of a room, this one had no number so it couldn't have been our group room.

One by one we filled into the small room and sat on the large confortable deep blue sofa, a large wooden coffee table stood in the middle of us and Esme as she perched ladylike on a lush chair.

I folded my arms around me as my stomach summersaulted painfully. I took a sideways glance at the other girls; nervousness was a common feature amongst us.

Placing her clip board in front of her Esme leant forwards and looked at us all.

"Now ladies, I am sure you are all slightly apprehensive and I m not sure how much you know about this place." She said winking discreetly. I felt my cheeks flame at having been caught.

Ooh she's a smart one.

She took a deep breath then shuffled through her papers.

"Now all of your health reports say that you are perfectly healthy so we don't have any worried there, of course I would know the very minuet there was something wrong."

An uncomfortable feeling made its self-known in my stomach. Of course she would know, she wouldn't want any one of her observations to be ill now would she .

"It is my job as an employee of the The Government to inform you of the rules of this facility. Firstly you are to look after your selves, your health is important. 'The Government' strives for a healthy world so that job is primarily in your hands. Any escape attempts will be put down immediately. I don't think I need to say this but any misbehaviour will not be tolerated, there are punishments that are attached to such misconduct."

I shuddered, I had heard of such punishments, but I knew that what I had heard were mild and full of promise for much worse. I remember a story... something about a man and hungry wolves ...

"This is your last stop until you are introduced into the world, you will be taught how to fend for yourselves, how to raise a family and so on. If you are deemed extra gifted in your training then a job for 'The Government may be up for grabs." She sounded so excited when telling us about the possible job, but I couldn't help but sense that her enthusiasm was not quiet her own.

"For the first time you ladies will be sharing confines with young men, the reason for this is that you will be bonded to one of them. These young men are perfectly matched to your own DNA makeup, but that does not mean you are to engage in any intimacies with them, it is not permitted under any circumstances and will be punished severely. 'The Government' is placing its trust in your hands now that you are old enough." The warning in her voice was loud and clear.

I can hold up that rule, but what if the boys could not? Just how much danger are we really in.

"The young men have been given this talk and are in full knowledge of what is expected of them. Now onto a lighter note. You are not confined to your rooms, whilst you are not at lessons or after curfew you are allowed to use the facilities here. There is a cafeteria, where jobs are available, ion the middle of this establishment. A library is there at your convenience as well as the gardens."

If her words were supposed to fill me with a feeling of freedom, she was very wrong; the garden would just be another enclosed room but with flowers instead of furniture.

Esme took a quick look at her watch then got back on her feet.

"Now ladies, let us get you settled in your room."

She then lead us to a non-descript door with the number 248 on it.

We filled in, one after the other.

It was a simple room, with a sitting room with a smallish television set perched on a wooden cabinet in the corner with confortable looking cream chairs and a sofa congregating around a coffee table, a small fire place stood out from the wall. The walls were a simple cream colour with small framed photos of leading government figures. This was the social area between the boy's room and ours. It looked odd and too homely I guess.

We were then showed into our bedroom. A row of neatly made crisp white beds stood in a uniformed row, a large dressing table with two chaired stood up against the cream wall facing the beds next to it was a wardroom and chest of drawers. My eyes zoned in on a small book shelf stocked with volumes of dimly covered books. Again this place could have fooled as being a room found in a house full of children, or so pictures have told me.

"Now I will leave you all to sort your belongings out, you will find your suitcases under your beds. I will let the boy's introduce themselves. It has been nice meeting you ladies, remember what I told you and you shall be fine." She said softly but again her warning was clear. Like crystal.

The door clicked behind her.

An awkward silence settled amongst us and seeped into everything.

I watched as the girl with the blond hair kicked off her shoes and went to sit on one of the beds, her bed.

"Hi, I'm Alice." The girl with short black hair who stared at nothing in the truck, announced in a somewhat chirpy voice. I couldn't help but giggle.

I held out my hand for her to shake, which she did and smiled at me as I did to her. "I'm Bella." I said as friendly as I could manage.

I went to my bed and lay down enjoying the feeling of a soft mattress.

"The names Jess." One of the other girls said tiredly before slumping on her own bed.

"I'm Angela." Another girl said shyly as she did the same.

We all lay in silence waiting for the blonde haired girl to say her name.

"Rosalie, but you can call me Rose." Said a quiet voice.

And so we lay like that, letting everything sink in, letting the heavy weight of what was going to happen engrave it on us too tired and stressed out to make conversation amongst us. I wasn t sure how much time had passed and I was sure I had fallen asleep.

Lazily I opened my eyes and took a look around the room. Everything was angular and clean, perfect just how The Government likes it.

I heard voices from outside our room.

"You go." One of the voices said followed by a scuffle of feet. It was the boys; my heart rate took an involuntary jerk upwards.

I looked over at the girls, Alice and Rose were wide awake and looking at the door unsure of what to do, slowly Angela and Jess sat up looking around in confusion.

Then into the still room came to sound a hand knocking on the door, we all looked at each other, urging one of us to go and open the door.

A few more tense seconds passed by us.

Before I knew what I was doing my feet took me to the door. Taking hold of the door handle I took a deep shaky breath and opened it.

I came face to face with a pair of determined green eyes.

**Mmm green eyes? That sound familiar wonder who they belong to? Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please review.x**


	3. Chapter 3

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just want to say thank you to everyone who have read this story, reviewed it and added it to their lists. Lil xxx**

Green eyes

Bronze hair

I was not expecting this.

But really what was I expecting?

Between the space in the open door there was silence, complete silence.

Not one word was said, only heartbeats.

The boys looked into our room in poised curiosity.

"Hello?" I croaked, the scene unfroze but remained awkward.

One of the boys come forward, pushed the green eyed one out of the way, and came face to face with me.

He was tall, possibly the tallest man I had ever seen, his head hit the height of the door frame which towered over me.

I tried to suppress the feeling of intimidation and fear, besides he is on our side, we are all in this together.

He held out his hand, I looked at his face and was surprised to find an encouraging smile that made dimples appear on face.

He was no threat.

I met his hand and shook it, or should I say he shook mine, he was strong.

"The names Emmet." He introduced in a deep voice.

"Bella." I replied with a smile of my own.

I felt the other girls move behind me from their beds.

In a shuffle we all went into the centre room. We stood in a misshapen circle, weighing each other up.

But I suppose this is normal, the whole weighing up and assessing of each other. We will be living with each other for the next two years; we will be bonded to one of them.

Which one am I going to be bonded to?

The boy with green eyes looked at me; the same determined look was dominant on his face. I was a little unnerved by it, but there was no malice in his expression, no threat.

The tall boy started to talk again, "I think a round of introductions are in order don t you think. This is Jasper-"

He said pointing to the tall blond haired boy with his hands behind his back and shoulder squared, he looked almost like one of 'The Government' soldiers in his strict posture but that fa ade disappeared when he bowed slightly in greeting with a crooked smile on his face.

"I'm Rose." Rose greeted holding her hand out for Emmet to shake. Their hands met for longer than they should.

Emmet then introduced Ben and Mike.

Then the green eyed one stepped forward and looking straight at me introduced himself, "I'm Edward."

Edward?

It suited him, somehow.

Once all the introductions the big one, Emmet looked at us all seriously before saying suddenly.

"We need a game plan." The atmosphere of friendly introduction just disappeared leaving a heavy seriousness in its place.

"A game plan?" Rose asked uncertain, but I could by the look on her face that the cogs inside her brain were starting to move, as were mine.

"Yes a game plan, we know you know the rules of this place and what is expected of us. So if we are going to survive this place then we need a game plan."

"Listen Emmet, I'm not sure we need a game plan. We just need to follow the rules and we will be fine." I was surprised at Angela speaking up; I had her down as the shy type. She looked at me for support but I wasn't on anyone s team just yet.

A cynical laugh came from jasper, "Let me guess, you ladies were given the cover story weren't you?" it wasn't a question. My stomach hit the floor; I knew everything wasn't as white as the government wanted us to believe. Things aren't always as they seem why should this place be any different?

I felt agitation rise in me, "Tell us why we need a game plan?" I didn't expect my voice to sound so harsh.

Emmet let out a laugh, "Ooh we have a fighter with us." He joked, I'm sure I blushed, Edward chuckled quietly, and I looked at him to laugh if he dared. He looked away but his shoulders were shaking with laughter. Huh .

"I think we should sit down to tell you this." Emmet said, all joking had gone from his voice.

I exchanged looks with the girls; they all looked uncertain and weary of the situation.

It s funny you know, I have only known these girls for a few hours, barely exchanged words but the feeling of comradeship was defiantly there. An unspoken allegiance between us.

I could tell that Emmet was the leader of the boys group, Jasper must be his second and then Edward. Mike and ben, well I am not sure where they stand in that group. I suppose only time will tell.

We all sat down facing each other, except Emmet who stood in the middle.

"I'm sure you've noticed that when someone becomes ill they disappear." He started.

"They don't disappear they go to the sanctuary." Alice said but her tone was uncertain.

Jasper shook his head," No they don't."

"Jaspers right, they are taken away and got rid of." Edward confirmed his eyebrows knitting together, jaw set like stone. His words sent silent ripples of shock through the room.

"'The Government' has us here so that they can monitor us, they want the next adult generation to be healthy and strong, they want them to have the best quality's a human being could have."

"What do you mean best qualities?"

"Have you ever noticed that the people you meet are the smartest? The best at individual tasks?"

Memories of my last place invaded my mind; my brain started analysing every last thing people did. There was a girl; I remember now, who was really good at maths. And when I say really good I mean scarily good. Then there was Laura in room 095, a few doors down from my room and she was good at languages. I don't think I actually have a skill, well not one that could save my life any way.

What happend to all the other children that didnt do as well as the rest of us in 'School'? why was I let through?. I shuddered.

"Do you know what happens once you reach 18?" Edward asked us, his eyes pinned to me.

"Yes, you leave with your bonded partner." I said I aimed to sound defiant but only succeeded in sounding stupid.

"No you don't. You only leave if you're good at something. What use is the population if only half of it are good at something?" he replied with hard eyes.

"How do you know all of this?" Alice asked speaking up.

"I'd have to kill you if I told you." Jasper replied looking down at her with an almost playful crooked smile.

"You might not have to if you speak of any of this outside of this room. This sounds way to close to treason to me." I said again sounding stubborn. I was agitated, too much talk of defiance, do they know how close we are flying to the sun?

Everyone looked at me slightly stunned and fearful of my suggestion.

"Don't they bug the rooms?" Rose asked her voice low.

"Not in this one they don't." was Emmet said.

Very clever. I chose not to ask about that.

"We are a team now, so as a team we help each other, as a team we work as one. The better each one of us is at something the more chance we have of getting out of here. If someone becomes ill then it is the rest of our jobs to protect them cover them. This isn't just about making friends this is about making allies to survive. This is the last stop before we are released everything is to play for here, everything is monitored."

Again the room was silent but everyone was nodding in understanding. Because he was right, we are a team we have to help each other because if one of us lags behind then they are as good as dead; if one of us becomes ill then in order to survive they will need the others to cover for them. This is the final game on the way to freedom, and they don't grant freedom easily. Its survival of the fittest."

One by one without a word being spoken we placed our hands in the middle and on top of each other's as a symbol of unity. A pact.

Edward placed his hand on mine, where it stayed until we all broke away. I knew at that moment that he especially had my back.

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. review.x**


	4. Chapter 4

**All recognisable characters belong to SM.x I just want to say thank you to everyone who have read this story, reviewed it and added it to their lists. Lil xxx**

We made our way to the cafeteria in a muddle group, other people came out of their rooms all looking the same mix of confusion and fear and those brave few just looked downright pissed off. I'm not sure which category I fall in, maybe all three.

"Finally some food." I heard Emmet grumble under his breath.

After filling through large double doors we were engulfed in the large expanse of the cafeteria, except it wasn't much of a cafeteria, it was a hall with rows upon rows of uniformly assembled tables with wooden chaired perfectly equidistant to the plates of steaming food on the table.

I noticed a sign with our room number on it with the ever present insignia of the government underneath it. That must be our place to eat. There were similar sectioned off places for the other rooms.

People flocked toward their places in a rush, I don't know why because the food looks awful and smells just as good.  
>Emmet must be feeling really disappointed.<p>

The hall was abuzz with the sound of scrapping forks and the clinking of glasses. But there was barely any conversation going on, just the odd whisper or look. The atmosphere felt really heavy like the molecules in the air were made out of lead.

The patrollers were the reason for that.

From the corner of my eyes I watched as stern looking adults patrolled around the perimeter of the tables. Occasionally they would stop, look down at their notes, discuss for a moment, then after casting a fleeting indifferent look at the unfortunate subject of their discussion.

Dinner was uncomfortable. But if I listened carefully I could catch parts of the secret conversations that were going on around me.

Alice leant forwards slightly and motioned for me to do the same and started whispering.

"I overhead one of the girls from room 235 and she said that the big people at this place employ can us as servants. One of the girls who was with them original got taken away and is now one of the men's wife's personal maid; she has her own room all to herself." her voice was excited.

I was slightly shocked by this news. I felt disgusted whereas Alice sounded genuinely excited.

It was obvious she wanted to be a maid. I don't trust the people in charge; the story of the girl becoming a maid just sounded odd, and as my gut was screaming at me, not entirely true.

"Whatever your thinking Alice, no." I whispered back to her. My voice slightly more forceful than I had hoped.

"But it will be fun!" she whispered back enthusiastically completely ignoring my comment.

I chocked on the food I was eating slightly.

Edward looked at me then, or perhaps he had not stopped looking at me since we sat down.

I raised my eyebrow at him, embarrassment flickering in my cheeks.

He just grinned and shook his head.

I finished dinner with no appetite with the feeling of being suffocated.

When the bell went for free time I went straight for the garden. I just need some fresh air.

I made my way through the maze of corridors and double doors, past the rooms with escalating numbers. Finally I reach a set of double doors with clear glass panels, a sign saying the garden was painted expertly above it in green paint (which coincidently matched the pale green walls of the building) then by the side of the doors was a list of the rules to be obeyed whilst outside, it too was painted in green.

I didn't read them before I went outside.

As I walked outside; the heat hit me like a wrecking ball. When did it get so hot? What month is it?

It must be June or July, which means my birthday is in 4 or 3 months ...I'll be seventeen soon and then before I know it I will 18 and free.

I covered my eyes as I walked further into the garden. Tall trees as green as emeralds framed a green area which had flowers of every type in neatly made beds, a herb patch was to the right of me and a pond with a waterfall flowing in the middle of it. It was like a paradise but a fenced in one, they didn't make much of an effort to camouflage the silver chicken wire behind the trees.

It's very tempting you know, to walk over and try the fence for holes to the slightest weakness in the wire. But the thought of an electric current flowing through it suddenly made the idea less than intriguing.

I eye the herb patch for a moment. Perhaps I could develop a skill with herbs? The world needs apothecaries after all. I could be a doctor?

Except I don't like blood. At all.

So that rules that idea out.

Then I look all around the garden, I could be a scientist? The government would love that, more scientists to further their sick idea of perfection.

I wonder what the other girls excel at. What could little Alice do? Or rose? Jess and Angela?

I gave up on thinking and went to sit under one of the large trees, a little silence and fresh air is what I need.

I lean my head back on the rough bark and turn of my brain.

"You know we could be a pair."

My eyes flew own.

I fought through the bright light and sleepiness to see the approaching figure of Edward. His hands were in his pockets but his head was held high.

"Your straight to the point aren't you." I said somewhat groggily. I was enjoying my sleep.

He chuckled and sat down next to me. I made no move to protest. He probably wouldn't listen anyway. He seemed that type.

I didn't look at him. I didn't trust him just yet.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him.

He chuckled before saying "Why shouldn't we?" this time his voice wasn't joking, the intensity that was there in the room earlier was back again.

Still without turning to him I answered, "Why should we?" I felt brave saying that, Edward seemed all serious and oozed too much frustrated masculinity for my liking.

He just laughed. "Emmet was right, you are a fighter. I like that it means you will survive this place." He said facing me; I refused to look at him.

"Thanks... I think."

"We could do it you know." He said with certainty. So certain were he that I was slightly alarmed.

"We don't know each other." I replied, my heart started doing an annoying fluttery thing. Was I nervous?

"It doesn't matter. If I help you and you help me what does it matter?" he said, I looked at him them. His eyebrows were together in a concentrated frown.

It was hard not to think of him as gorgeous. I mean his has the whole high cheek bones and intense eyes going on. Maybe being his partner wouldn't be so bad.

No.

Who would I be if I gave up before things really started to develop?

I wouldn't be me.

Feeling a sudden wave of agitation I leaped up. Edward looked at me in surprise.

"Nice try Edward but I don't give up that easily." I said and walked away. I didn't look back as the anger burned in me.

"Its mind over matter, Bella! Remember that because neither do I !" he shouted at me.

I went back to the room and slammed the door.

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, please review. xxx**


End file.
